


Part II: The Job

by rocknlobster



Series: The Purim Schpiel Job [2]
Category: Leverage, Megillat Ester | Book of Esther
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocknlobster/pseuds/rocknlobster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something going down at the Purim Schpiel, and it isn't just Haman!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part II: The Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



> Thanks to Veleda_k for the beta!

Hardison, folding a second batch of cookie dough circles into jelly-filled triangles, cut in, “So why do I have to actually be _making_ cookies then?”

Eliot pretended to cough in his position outside the kitchen and said, “Guards posted at all exits, a trick cookie tin, _do the math_ , Hardison.”

“And we needed a reason for us all to be in the building,” Sophie cut back in, “Although, I may _also_ have made that our cover because I want _Hamentaschen_.” The expression of innocence she adopted in that moment was audible.

“You _what_ —”

“Shhh, Parker is on!”

The King stroked his terrible fake beard and boomed loudly, “So, my Queen Vashti! What do you say? Come to an intimate party with me and the boys, wearing,” he paused for dramatic effect, “ _only your crown_?”

“What the _hell_ kind of Bible story is this anyway?!” Hardison protested, packing the first batch of _Hamentaschen_ into the cookie tin with the false bottom as the second batch baked.

“Your Nana never read that part of the Bible to you, I take it?” Sophie laughed at Hardison’s sputtering.

Onstage, Parker turned to face the King, gritting her teeth. She gave him a look that clearly said _I have stabbed men with a fork for less._

 _“Don’t oversell it,_ _Parker!”_ Sophie hissed.

“NO!” she said loudly, and stomped off stage left. The audience clapped, and Parker smiled slightly as she went backstage and took out her phone.

“Nate, has the package been picked up yet?”

Nate watched a helpful theater attendant covertly swipe the briefcase on his way back up the aisle. Turning his face into his palm he muttered, “Package is on the move.”

Parker took out her phone and opened the tracking app Hardison had installed. _As soon as they put you down where they think you'll be safe,_ then _we’ve got you!_ she thought as she carefully started following the moving dot.

Back in the kitchen, Hardison took the baking tray out of the oven and said, “We are _not_ done talking about this cookie thing, okay. Second batch cooling then the smuggling tin will be ready to go.”

In the hallway, Eliot watched a shady uniformed man carrying a briefcase walk past and mumbled, “Package just passed me, this should be easier than we thought. If there are other guards, Parker, let me know.”

Slipping along the hallway a discreet distance behind the briefcase, Parker passed Eliot and nodded at him wordlessly.

Back in the audience, Nate booed Haman with the rest of the crowd. “This is kind of fun, actually,” he said. “We should have done this in seminary. I can think of a few other stories that would benefit immensely from a _deliberately_ -cheesy amateur stage production!”

"Shhh, you'll miss my big entrance!" Sophie whispered. She adjusted her tiara, and swept onstage in the most outrageous dress Nate had ever seen.

 

([ _source_](http://www.theglutenfreemaven.com/2010/02/nosh-nosh-hamantasch.html))


End file.
